The Only Way To Travel
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: A plane trip takes a bad turn. Will Sam and Dean survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, this latest story of mine is more of a reality disaster type thing, but it will have Supernatural elements in it also later on.

And I know the whole plane thing has been used many times, but even though this starts as a typical story like that I'm going to add my own twist on the idea so it will be much different hopefully.

R&R please!

Disclaimer:Don't own em!

The Only Way to Travel

Ch.1

The plane trip had not went well at all.

Dean had of course tried to tell Sam that something bad was going to happen, but his brother had replied,"Come on Dean, quit being such a puss. You survived last time, didn't you?"adding a snicker for effect.

"Barely! I just have a bad feeling about this Sam."

"I'm the one with the "shining" as you call it, so don't you think I'd know if something was gonna go wrong?"Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and snickering, his question not meant to be serious..

"Yeah, well I still don't think we should go."Dean replied solemnly, surprising Sam when he didn't try to dispute his words or even throw a good natured jab at him as he would normally.

"Tell you what Dean, you stay here and I'll go track down some horribly dangerous monster all by myself. It's not like I need you anyway."Sam said with a shrug, looking out the corner of his eyes, waiting for the reaction he was sure to get from saying this..

"_What_? You don't need me?"Dean exclaimed, turning to glare at him."There's no way in hell I'd let you go face something like this by yourself! You're like a..a accident waiting to happen. So you can forget that shit."

Bingo, Sam thought smugly.

Overprotective brother syndrome. Works every time.

Part of him knew he should be offended slightly by his brothers words, but a bigger part realized that was just Dean's way of showing he cared without being all mushy and chick-flicky as he called it, so Sam just smiled at his words.

"So you're going?"he asked innocently.

"Hell yeah, I'm going!" Dean answered quickly, giving Sam a incredulous look, insulted that he'd even thought he needed to ask.

"Good, then lets head out cause the plane leaves in twenty minutes."Sam said with a grin, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door to leave their hotel room.

"Ummm... okay then. I'm right behind you."Dean said with a frown, sounding a lot less unsure of his decision than he did not a minute ago as he too picked up his bag, and followed Sam reluctantly out the door.

The whole ride to the airport Dean was unusually quiet, a faraway look in his eyes as stared straight ahead.

He didn't even say anything when Sam started fiddling with the radio, turning the dial to a country music channel and stopping it on Cowboy Troy singing "I Play Chicken with the Train"

Singing loud and out of key along with the song, Sam kept peeking at Dean from the corner of his eye,

waiting for him to say something about his choice in music.

"What the hell is this shit you're listening too?" Dean finally asked, finally broken from his thoughts by his brothers singing and gyrating to the song in the seat beside him.

"What? This is "Cowboy Troy" Dean! Surely you've heard of him."Sam said with mock surprise.

"The only cowboys I give a crap about are the "Dallas Cowboys" Sam, and that's only because I like the cheerleaders, so turn that crap off now before I throw you out of _my_ train."Dean said, pointing a finger at him menacingly.

"You're no fun Dean. I never say anything about the crap you like , even though most of the songs are older than you and me both." Sam argued with a pout as he turned the radio down, but not totally off.

"Well, you know what? It wouldn't matter if you did, because this is _my_ car, not yours, and the rule is that the owner, being me, gets the say in what's played on the stereo, and the whiny passenger, being you, just sits and says nothing about it."

"I don't think that eight track player even counts as a stereo."Sam said with a snicker. Technically it was a tape player, but that was almost as bad."I'm surprised you don't have some "Pat Boone" or "Frank Sinatra" somewhere in your vast tape selection."

"Don't listen to him girl. You're a beautiful classy lady, and I wouldn't change a thing about you."Dean said, petting the steering wheel as he continued speaking soothingly to his car ,Sam's just a little bitch that we have to overlook sometimes. After all, he did get dropped on his head as a child you know."

"Hey! I did not! And I'd rather be a bitch than a pussy. You pussy!"Sam retorted, punching Dean in the arm.

"Driving here stupid! Not that it really hurt though,cause you also _hit _like a bitch."Dean said nonchalantly, but steeled himself for another punch that was sure to be coming.

"Oh look, we're almost there."Sam said instead, and Dean looked up to see a sign saying to take the next exit to the airport.

A huge frown appeared on his face and a feeling of unease settled in his stomach as he turned to the left and saw the airport and the many large planes that were parked in various spots on the runway.

He preferred to think of them as death traps himself, ones that were just sitting their innocently awaiting to snatch up and kill their next victims. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to find Sam was staring at him with a weird grin on his face.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? You're freaking me out."Dean said with a scowl.

"What? I'm just relishing in the fact that you're actually admittedly scared of something and how much of a puss you're acting like because of it."Sam said snidely with a snicker."That doesn't happen too often, you know."

"I'm not scared. I'm just more comfortable on the ground where god intended man to be. If he wanted us to fly he'd have given us wings."Dean argued, then added just because he couldn't let his little brother by with calling him a puss,"Anyway, you've already taken the position as scared little bitch in the Winchester family, and I wouldn't dream of stripping you of it."

"Screw you man."

"No thanks, I prefer my women with a little more in the boob area."

Sam laughed, despite his telling himself he wouldn't cause it would only encourage Dean, and felt the tension in the air dissipate slightly.

The remainder of the short drive was spent in silence, and as he parked his car in the airport lot Dean started fidgeting nervously, and before they left it, he made a big show of having to say goodbye to the Impala and explain to her why she wouldn't be joining them on this particular trip.

Sam knew it was really just a method of stalling, and finally had to tell Dean to come on because the flight was supposed to be boarding in less than five minutes.

Going through the check point, Dean almost wished he'd thought to throw a little knife or something in his bag so that the security guards wouldn't let him board, but unfortunately all the brothers weaponry was left in a secure place until their return,

This case was only a simple exorcism and they wouldn't have been needed anyway.

"Alright, all clear."the female guard said after checking him, then ushered Dean through.

He picked up his bag and waited while she repeated the check on Sam, and moments later, after hearing an announcement that Oceanic Flight 218 to Melbourne was now boarding, they were hurriedly making their way towards the gate to their plane.

The attendant, a very attractive brunette with an English accent, checked their tickets and said,"Enjoy your flight." smiling brightly at them.

"Yeah, not likely."Dean muttered when they were out of hearing distance, looking with trepidation at the stairs leading up to the plane.

"Oh, quit being a baby Dean and get on the plane."Sam hissed in his ear, shoving him lightly from behind."There are other people waiting behind us."

"Well, I guess they'll just have to _keep_ waiting until I'm ready to get on the plane won't they?"Dean replied huffily, but started walking up the stairs, entering the plane seconds later.

They found their seats fairly quickly, and after putting their bags in the storage compartment above them, sat down to wait for take off.

"I don't know why we couldn't just drive."Dean said, gripping the arms of his seat tight.

"To Australia? That would literally be impossible Dean."Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Why do _we_ need to handle an exorcism in Australia anyway? There's got to be hunters for that part of the world or something."he continued arguing quietly, now drumming one set of fingers nervously.

"Are you forgetting the fact that when dad called and told us about the priest who may have information on mom and Jess's killer, you volunteered to go?"

"That was before I knew it was Australia."Dean whined, something that Sam rarely heard him do.

"Look Dean, if it'll make you feel better, I'll hold your hand during the whole flight."Sam said, placing his hand over the top of his brothers with a barely concealed smirk.

"Dude, get off of me."Dean exclaimed, jerking his hand away and wiping it on his pants leg.

"Just trying to help."

"_Attention all passengers, we are about to take off, so please keep your seat belts locked, and remain seated. Thank you for traveling Oceanic airways, and enjoy your flight."_ one of the attendants said over the comm system.

Dean clenched his eyes tight and held on to his seat for dear life as the plane lifted smoothly into the air, and five minutes later the attendant came back on the comm and said that they could remove their seat belts now.

"See, everything's fine, just like last time."Sam said after taking his belt off.

"Dude, last time we almost died!"Dean exclaimed.

"_Almost_, but we didn't did we? Therefor everything went fine."Sam replied calmly.

"Can I get you two gentlemen anything?" a blond haired stewardess in a very low cut uniform, interrupted , bending down to their level, revealing her ample bust line as she spoke.

"Oh yeah."Dean replied with a flirtatious grin, temporarily forgetting his fears as he stared at her openly displayed cleavage.

"mm...no thank you, we're fine right now."Sam said quickly, kicking his brothers leg hard.

"Well, my name is Cynthia, and if you need anything, anything at all, just push that little button right there and I'll be here right away."she said, and after batting her eyes at Dean one last time, she moved on to the next row of people.

"Sam,I want to join the mile high club, and I think I found a willing partner."Dean said, turning around backwards in his seat to stare at the stewardess.

"Is your mind ever out of the gutter, or is that just a natural state for you?"Sam asked rolling his eyes.

"Need you even ask that?"Dean replied, quirking an eyebrow at Sam as he settled back down into his seat and closed his eyes."I'm going to sleep now. Don't wake me up until we reach Australia."

"If thats what it takes to not have to see you throw yourself at stewardess Barbie or hear you whine about flying than I'll be glad to comply."Sam replied, picking up the headphones supplied by the airline and putting them on his ears.

Nodding off, Dean entertained the thought that maybe he _had_ been wrong and everything would really be fine, just as Sam said. After all, it had been pretty smooth flying thus far.

He fell asleep with a smile, thinking if he happened to awaken before the flight ended, he'd go hunt down Cynthia.

(2 hrs later)

Dean woke up because he had to use the bathroom, and slowly blinked his eyes as he regained his senses.

Looking at his brother, he noticed right away the distressed expression on his face and felt the sinking feeling from earlier return as he asked,

"What's going on Sam?"

"Oh nothing, the plane just had to change its course a little because of a storm is all."Sam said with a forced smile.

"A storm? How much did they have to change the course?"Dean asked, now fully alert.

"I'm not really sure, they haven't told us anything yet." Sam answered with a frown.

The plane then shuddered violently , causing some of the passengers to cry out in alarm.

"_We are experiencing some turbulence so everyone needs to please remain seated and buckled in."_Cynthia announced over the comm, almost falling immediately afterwards when another shudder passed through the plane.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die."Dean repeated over and over, once again clutching the armrests of his seat tightly.

"No we're not."Sam said vehemently."It's just turbulence."the unsureness in his voice betrayed his words though.

"Turbulence lead to other things."Dean whispered to himself.

The plane finally settled though, and the passengers let out a collective sigh of relief.

"See, I told you..."Sam started, but was interrupted by a huge bang and flash of light.

A grating noise coming from the rear of the plane followed, and Dean turning his head to look in that direction was shocked to see that the rear of the plane was slowly being peeled away.

Finally it totally tore off, and fell away, taking all the people who had been seated there with it.

Everyone was screaming, and luggage bags from the compartments were flying everywhere.

Air masks fell down from above the seats, and Dean and Sam put them on quickly

Dean instinctively grabbed his little brothers hand,closed his eyes and started praying silently.

He opened them a minute later. Just in time to see a silver make-up case flying straight towards him.

He didn't have time to duck, but threw his hands up to try and deflect it.

That didn't work either though, and the last thing he thought in the split second before it struck him in the head was he had warned Sam this would happen.

Then all went black.

TBC

Slowish start, but it gets better! R&R and let me know if its worth finishing!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope you like this chapter also!

R&R!

Disclaimer:Don't own em!

The Only Way to Travel

Ch.2

Dean slowly regained consciousness, aware at first only of the immense pain pounding through his head. He must have been out for several hours because instead of being met by the bright sun, it was pitch black and he could see nothing.

His hearing was not effected by the darkness though.

People were screaming and moaning all around him . Crying and pleading for help,their voices all jumbling together as he tried to push away the pain from being struck in the head.

Groping around in the dark to undo his seatbelt, which luckily had stayed securely buckled, his hand brushed up against what felt like blue jeans to the right of him and he cursed aloud as he remembered the fact he wasn't traveling alone.

"Sam?"he croaked out, still not quite able to find his voice, putting his hand out towards where his brother was seated by the window, while still trying to block out all other sounds.

Receiving no reply, he found his brothers shoulder in the dark and shook him hard, repeating what he'd said earlier, this time his voice coming out with more power.

"Sam? Sam? Sammy, answer me please."he pleaded, now yelling, a feeling of panic squeezing his chest. "Sam! For fucks sake, please answer me!"

He almost cried in relief when he felt his brothers shoulder shift under his hand, and a almost inaudible moan followed.

"Sam? You alright bro? Talk to me."he prompted, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

"Dean? Wha..what happened? ."his little brother asked with a pained moan, but immediately answered his own question, saying," Oh shit! We _crashed_ didn't we?"

"I'd say its a pretty safe bet to say that, yes, we crashed."Dean replied, clenching his eyes against the ever growing throb in his head."Are you hurt?"

"Just my leg I think, other than that I'm fine. What about you?"Sam asked, trying his best to not panic.

"I'm alright. Somebody's stupid case flew and hit me in the head before the plane even crashed. It hurts like a bitch, but I think I'll live. We need to get out of here Sam, can you walk?"

"I don't know." he replied hesitantly, then added,"We need to try and help some of these people Dean."

"Yeah, I know, but first things first. Lets get you outside where we can get a good look at your leg, then I'll come back in and help alright?"

"_We'll _come back in and help."Sam corrected, almost overcome by all the screams and crying coming from young people and old,taking place around them.

"Whatever, we'll argue about it after we see if you can even walk or not."

Dean slowly stood up, and almost fell back down seconds later as the pain in his head intensified even more. Moaning quietly,he had to forcefully stop himself from hurling. Taking several deep breaths while holding on to the seat, the feeling finally abated slightly.

"Dean?"Sam asked, his voice filled with concern."You okay?"

"Uh huh. Just a little dizzy there for a sec, but its all good now. Can you get up?"he asked quickly, once again pushing his own painaside as he concentrated solely on Sam.

"Yeah, I'm already up."Sam replied.

"So you can walk on your leg?"

"Might need a little help, but yeah. I think so"

"Alright, just put your arm around my shoulder."Dean instructed, hoping Sam would have better luck in trying to make out anything in this darkness.

To his relief, he felt Sam's arm snake around his shoulders a moment later.

"Which way?"he wondered aloud. Then remembering that the tail section of the plane had been torn off, leaving a huge hole in the back of the plane, decided that would be the easiest route and started slowly towards the rear of the plane, ignoring the many cries of pain and requests for assistance. He'd come back after he was sure his brother was ok though.

Tripping over unseen objects several times along the way, most likely bodies of people who hadn't been as fortunate as he and Sam, they finally reached the back and soon were outside the plane.

"Not too shabby a place to crash."Sam commented through gritted teeth."At least if no one comes to look for us right away we can still get a major tan out of it."

"We're on a beach?"Dean asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah."Sam replied with a roll of his eyes."I know you've spent most your life hunting, but you can't tell me that you've never seen a beach before. The sand and large body of water that's all around usshould be a huge tip off."

A strange look passed over Deans face, and Sam immediately felt guilty for his sarcastic words.

"Are you going to help me sit down now or are we just going to stand here and stare at the big sardine can for an hour?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Oh, sorry."Dean replied and slowly assisted his brother in sitting, then plopped down himself, putting his head in his hands, staring down at the ground.

"See it's not so bad, just like I said."Sam said triumphantly a minute later after inspecting the cut on his leg and removing the small piece of metal that had somehow found its way into his calf.

Most of the difficulty he'd had walking had been caused by the location of where it had been, and he found that he could stand and walk with only minimal pain after getting it out.

"Can you help me please?" Sam heard a female ask, and turned to see a middle-aged blond standing behind him with tears streaming down her face."My husband is still trapped inside the plane, and I can't get him out."

"Sure, no problem."Sam replied. Throwing a confused glance in Deans direction when he didn'toffer to help also, he saw his brotherstill had his head bowed, resting in his hands.

Samstarted to say something to him, but decided against it. It was evident Deans head was bothering him much more than he wasletting on, so maybe it was for the best that he rest a bit.

Several hours later, Sam had helped aid in removing as many of the injured survivors from the plane as he could.

Out of the 250 or so people who'd been on the flight, 15 were uninjured. 12 others had not been as lucky though having sustained various injuries, ranging from anywhere from the not so serious broken bone to other more life threatening ones.

After helping in getting them settled as best as he could, Sam returned to where Dean was. Surprised to see thatit appeared he hadn't moved at all, hesat back down beside him with a deep sigh ,looking around at the wreckage and chaos that surrounded them.

"What are we going to do Dean? There's so many hurt people.Some of them will die if they don't get medical attentionsoon. Nobody even knows where the heck we are. The pilots dead, and the whole cockpit is crushed so we can't even try to radiofor help."Sam said sadly, a feeling of helplessness washing over him.

"I don't know Sam. I've never been in a situation like this before. I'm sure they're already looking for us though.The pilot changed course to avoid the storm, so hopefully he radioed in his new route when he did it. It's probably required that they do." he replied, his voice slightly muffled by his hands."We'll just have to wait and see what happens. That's all we can do."

"Here you two go."A woman said walking up to them holding a bottle of water out to each of them." I'm Angela. Me and Bobby, that's the redheaded teen over there found a bunch of these in the wreckage and I'm passing it out to everyone."she explained, pointing out the boy as she spoke.

Sam took his from her, but Dean made no attempt to retrieve his.

"Well thank you Angela, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."he said introducing them both,while giving her a grateful smile

"Aren't you thirsty Dean?"the woman asked giving him a quizzical look."It's got to be at least 100 out in all this sun."

Studying his brotherclosely, Samtried to figure out what was causing his odd behaviour. He still hadn't taken the offered water.

"Thank you ma'am."Sam said finally, smiling at her once more.

"Here, I'll just leave this with you for when you do want it Dean."she said, laying the bottle on the ground in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Angela, and thanks again."

"Nice to meet you both too. I just wish it was under different circumstances."she said with a tearful smile and walked away.

"Dean, I want you to tell what your problem is."Sam ordered when the woman was out of hearing distance." She was trying to be nice and you didn't even acknowledge her, say thank you or anything."

He didn't expect his brother to answer him, and almost wished he hadn't when he heard his reply.

"Alright Sam, you want to know what's wrong? Well, I'll tell you. I can't see."

"You can't see what?"Sam asked dumbly with a frown.

"Anything. I can't see _anything_ at all Sam."he replied, then with a sigh, rested his head in his hands once more.

Oh my god, Sam thought in shock as Deans words sank in.

He's blind.

We've crashed in the middle of god knows where and he's blind.

He scooted closer to his brother and put his arm around him, pulling him close.

What are we going to do?

TBC

Not a great chapter, but I needed to get out the whole Dean being blind thing.

Hopefully it's readable still, even though it was also kinda short , The next chapter will be much longer and I have many twists and surprises in store with this story, so I hope you all keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, hope you like, and I have many twists to come, so I hope you keep reading! Most likely turning into a Lost/Supernatural crossover, so hope you like!

R&R please!

Disclaimer:Don't own em!

The Only Way to Travel

Ch4

"I'm sure it's just temporary Dean. They talk about stuff like this all the time on TV and I read about it happening to people who've been through trauma in one of the courses I took on psychology at Stanford. Most of the time its purely psychological."Sam said with forced optimism and cheerfulness in his voice as he tried his best to find some comforting words to say to his brother.

"Psychological huh?" Dean asked with a bitter chuckle."Meaning in other words that _I'm_ making myself unable to see?" he asked, his voice rising angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way Dean. It's just sometimes ones mind isn't able to cope with situations and it reacts in a severe manner."Sam protested, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, only to have it knocked away.

"You really think after all the shit we've been through that my mind couldn't handle a _plane crash_?" Dean asked incredulously, turning his narrowed, sightless green eyes in Sam's direction." Yeah, it's bad that it has happened, but its nothing that I couldn't cope with. The fact is a big fucking case hit me in the head so hard that it knocked me out for god knows how long, then I woke up and now I'm blind!. I didn't imagine that, and I'm not somehow subconsciously causing myself to not see! So spare me your , I'm so smart because I went to Stanford, psychiatric bullshit!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."Sam said apologetically, his brother having succeeded in making him feel like a total jackass. "I'm probably 85 times more likely than you to have something like that to happen anyway."he admitted with a wry smile.

"It's alright, I forgive you. This time."Dean said, his lips forming a half-smile."Just don't let it happen again or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Hi there, my name is Zach Donaldson."Dean heard an unfamiliar deep voice say from in front of him and Sam.

An automatic reflex of feeling cautious and distrustful appeared on the elder Winchester's face, where as Sam smiled warmly at the youngish black man standing in front of them.

"Hey, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean."Dean heard his brother reply, and could picture the goofy grin that was most likely on his face, along with his extended hand offered in reply to the unknown mans greeting.

"Well Sam and Dean, its nice to meet you both, and I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing just coming up and introducing myself, so I'll tell you. I'm a doctor, well more like a doctor in training, but not a nurse."he added quickly, apparently wanting to clear up any misconceptions on his abilities beforehand."I'm still working on my internship, but so far I'm the only person in the medical field thats found to have survived so I guess I'm the best you all have right now. I'm just trying to make the rounds and see how everyones doing, while introducing myself, and all that crap etc etc."he said with a chuckle."So, that being said, how are you boys doing?"

"Other than the whole almost dying in a plane crash thing, I'd say where just hunky dory doc, so you can move right along. We're fine."Dean answered quickly, speaking before Sam could even open his mouth.

"Well Dean, looks like your brother has a pretty nasty cut on his leg there , so I think that deserves a little attention now, don't you?" Zach asked and Dean heard him moving closer as he spoke."If you don't mind that is, since it appears that you think you have to do all the speaking for Sam and all."he added and Sam almost laughed at the barely hidden sarcasm in the doctors voice.

"Everybody's a fucking comedian."Dean muttered. He didn't dispute the man checking out Sam's leg though, but sent a silent thoughts to his brother, ordering him to just let the intern check out his leg and not say anything about _his_ predicament.

He didn't want some man he didn't know poking and prodding at him, blind or not.

"Well, that doesn't look to bad, bet it hurts like a bitch though doesn't it?"he heard Zach ask Sam after ripping the leg of his jeans open to get a closer look at the wound.

"Oh yeah, but it feels a lot better now since I pulled the metal out that was stuck in it."Sam replied with a hiss as the doctor prodded his leg further, adding as he looked at him with curiosity,"You don't really look old enough to be a doctor man, how old were you when you started medical school, 16?"

"I'm older than I look Sam, but just for kicks, how old do you think I am?"the man asked as pulled supplies from one of the first aid kits.

"29 at the most man, but truthfully you don't even look _that_ old." Sam replied with a wince as Zach started cleaning the area around the wound.

"29, huh? What about you Dean, care to take a guess?" Zach asked.

"That's okay, I'll pass since I really don't give a shit and all."Dean replied, his head still bowed staring at the sand.

"Is he always so friendly?"the doctor asked Sam, who was glaring daggers in Deans direction, wondering what the hell his problem was.

Sure, he was blind, but that wasn't any reason to treat people who were only trying to help like shit.

"Oh yeah, I'm a witness."a female voice said, and Sam looked up to see the woman who'd given them water earlier standing there smiling at the three of them."He's a real barrel of laughs if you get to know him."and continued walking past them.

"Well, to answer your question Sam, no I didn't start medical school when I was 16. I'm actually 37 years old. Now, I've got this cut cleaned out so I'm just going to pour some alcohol on it, bandage it up, and you'll be good to go."the doctor said, adding, as he poured alcohol on the cut,"Thank god the first aid kits weren't all destroyed in the crash, at least we have some medical supplies to work with."

"So, there's a lot of people hurt bad?"Dean asked, speaking again finally, lifting his head slightly, and tilting it in their general direction.

"Some not as serious as others, but yes, there are quite a few badly injured passengers."Zach replied, putting the supplies back into the case.

"So tell me this then doctor, why are you wasting your time on bandaging up a knick on my brothers leg when there are others who obviously need you a lot more?" Dean asked matter-of-factly, hearing the occasional cry of pain in the background noises that seemed all the more clear since he couldn't see.

Zach sighed, and giving the elder Winchester a solemn look said,"Okay Dean, since you seem like a straight up kinda guy, then I'm gonna give you a straight up answer. Those people that are hurt very badly, well, I'm going to do what I can to make them comfortable , but there's really not a lot that some alcohol, ace bandages, and band-aids can do for someone who's lost an arm, leg, or some other body appendage. We have no idea how long we could be here, and these other more minor injuries, like Sam's knick, _those_ I _can_ do something about, but if I didn't, and said, Oh what the hell, it's just a little cut, so whats it gonna hurt, then, they _could_ turn into something bad. You'd be surprised how many people die yearly from ignoring things like this and by doing so, letting it turning into something much worse. Like infection and gangrene. Don't get me wrong, I want to help everyone, and god willing some one will come and rescue us soon, but if not, the reality of the matter is this, there is nothing further I can do at this point to prevent those who are too far gone from dying except to try and make them as comfortable as possible. And to be honest, I can't even do that since we have no drugs, so do you understand a little better what I'm telling you here?"

"Yeah, I understand man. I was out of line, so I apologize." Dean replied, feeling much more respect for the man than he had earlier. It was amazing how much you could tell about a persons character just by listening to the emotions in their voice..

"Apology accepted, but it really wasn't necessary. This whole accident has thrown us all for a loop."Zach said, then turned his attention back to his current patient," Okay then Sam, your leg should be just fine, and really, you and Dean can count your lucky stars that all you got from a plane crash was a little knick. Not many can say that."he finished, then after patting Sam's shoulder stood up.

"Wait Zach."Dean heard Sam said, and silently cursed his brother under his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..that's not all we got from the crash, well it's all _I _got but Dean got hit in the head by some luggage and..."

"Oh I see that now, that's a nasty looking cut you've got there Dean."the man interrupted. Kneeling down in front up the older brother he pulled out a cotton ball, which he dipped in alcohol, then started dabbing at the cut on his head." Why didn't you say something man? What the heck hit you anyway?"he asked, prodding the large knot that was forming around the cut.

"I don't know for sure, but I think it was amake-up case."Dean answered, running the last part together out of embarrassment, then winced as the alcohol burned his cut.

"Did you say a make-up case? Must've been a damn big one to do this, are you sure thats what it was?"he asked, unable to keep the humor out of his voice."I have heard that big bottles of base, eye liners, and powder puffs can be very dangerous weapons when used properly." he said with mock seriousness.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, and no I'm not positive thats what it was. I didn't really get too good a look at it in the 2 seconds before it knocked me out. I guess I'll just have to remember to take a picture next time."Dean said, not the least bit amused.

"Ohh, big brothers such a sour puss?"Zach said to Sam, who snickered in reply."If we were at the hospital I would give him a sucker and all would be better, right Dean?"

Sam found himself automatically liking Zach. He seemed like the type of Dr. that one would always feel at ease with which was pretty rare nowadays.

"Any headaches, nausea, dizziness or flashes of light?"Zach asked Dean, switching back to Dr. mode,as he put his hand under Deans chin to raise it up so he could look at his eyes.

Dean swatted his hand away irritably before replying,"Do I have a headache? What do you think, I got whacked by a two ton case, so yes! I have a headache. Nausea, no. Dizziness, yes a little, and flashes of light, no, none whatsoever, so can you just leave me alone now?"

Sam, who had sat quietly by until this moment, finally reached his boiling point at Deans rude behavior. Not to mention it didn't appear his brother was going to tell the doctor about his other problem, so Sam spoke up, doing just that for him.

"Good god Dean! He's a doctor, so quit being stupid and tell him already!" he blurted out firmly.

He didn't have to though. Somehow or another Zach had managed to hold onto his penlight during the crash, and had pushed in the button shining it directly into Deans green eyes.

His pupils remained fixed showing no reaction to the bright light shining into them.

"You can't see."Zach stated, rather than asked, his voice taking on a concerned, mixed with pitying tone as he put his hand under Deans chin once more and tilted his head upwards,to look more closely at his eyes."When did it happen? When the case hit you? You haven't always been blind have you?"he threw questions at the elder brother, who sighed and answered, figuring what was the use in not doing so since the man knew.

"No, I haven't always been blind. The last thing I remember seeing is, like I said, was a big, square shaped, silver case flying towards my face as the plane was going down. I put my hands up to try and block it, but it was going too fast, so it got me."

"He still managed to pull me out of there though."Sam interjected, the pride he felt towards his brother evident in his words.

"Thats what big brothers are for Sam."Zach said solemnly, flicking the light off and putting it back into the front pocket of his now torn and dirt smeared white dress shirt, then put his hand on Dean's shoulder as he said,"Without having any way of taking any x-rays of your head to see what's going on in there I can't tell you much, good or bad. On one hand, your sight could clear up in a day or two, maybe sooner. On the other hand though, it could be permanent and you also might have more damage done to you due to the blunt force trauma from the case striking you. You're just going to have to be patient and wait and see what happens. It's going to be hard, but just try not to panic. Things may seem fine for you right now, but when the reality of what's happened to you totally sets in, it can be a totally different story. I know it's scary. No, wait, hell, thats a lie, because nothing like this has ever happened to me. Anyway, I have to go move on to the other survivors, but if you should need me, just yell and I'll come as soon as I can. Okay?"he asked, still kneeling in front of Dean.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks man."he said with a sad smile, and Zach gripped his shoulder once more before standing up.

Making eye contact with Sam, the doctor motioned with his head for the younger brother to walk a little ways away with him.

Looking unassuredly back and forth between Dean and Zach, he finally stood up slowly and said,"I'll be right back bro, I'm gonna go see if I can round up some Tylenol from the doc before he gets too far away. Will you be alright alone for a sec?"

"I'll be fine."Dean replied, his shoulders hunched as he turned sightless eyes dejectedly towards what he assumed was the direction of the sea.

I'm already alone, he thought to himself. He'd never realized how much seeing had to do with the overall feeling of being alive, but now that it had been stripped away , he was faced with the reality of it, and it was if a part of him had died.

"Yeah Zach? What's up?"Sam asked after he had limped over to where the doctor waited, staring at his brother.

"Sam, I didn't tell Dean this because number one, it might not be an issue, so why worry him any further when he's already being faced with what he has." Zach started, turning brown serious eyes on Sam. "And number two, even if it does happen there's nothing we can do about it anyway. I just feel I should prepare you just in case."

"What? What are you talking about?"Sam asked in a trembling voice, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Tell me dammit!" he demanded angrily, his voice rising.

"Just calm down. Okay, here gos, Dean may, as I said, recover totally from this, but theres also a chance that he might also have suffered some brain damage , or if we're lucky, a concussion."

"Wha? How will we know? Will it kill him?"

"That depends on what type of damage it is. Head wounds are very tricky, sometimes they can happen and the person not even experience the effects until days later, and sometimes the symptoms appear almost automatically. What you need to do is keep a close eye on him and his behavior. If he begins acting erratically, such as experiencing unusual mood swings and such, I want you to let me know. Also keep an eye out for headaches. I know he said he was having them, but they can get much worse if it's something serious. That can sometimes be a sign of swelling in the brain. Don't, I repeat do not , let him go to sleep for at least 10 hours."

"Okay, thank you for all your help Zach."Sam said, his eyes already back on Dean.

"And don't forget, if you need me, find me, or if I'm unavailable you can get Angela who's a ER nurse.

You know Angela don't you? And you understand all I've told you?"

"Yes, I know Angela, and yes, I understand."Sam replied.

"DR! Zach!" they suddenly heard someone scream from down on the part of the beach where they were keeping the more serious of the wounded."Hurry! It's Cynthia!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled, already hurriedly moving away, but yelled over his shoulder,"Don't forget, you need help, call me or Angela."then started jogging towards the other end of the beach.

Walking slowly back to join Dean, Sam sat down heavily with a sigh.

"That stewardess Cynthia, she's dying isn't she?"Dean asked with a frown, turning his head towards the pained screams that were tearing through the air.

"I"m not sure Dean."Sam answered, not really lying since it hadn't been said actually that she was.

"She is."Dean stated with conviction."Just listen, she's quit screaming."

"Maybe she just went to...Oh what the fuck, why bother lying, yes it sounds like she's dying, or already has."

"What did the doctor tell you Sam? That he didn't want me to hear?"

"Oh nothing, just for me to keep an eye on you in case you have a concussion."Sam replied, the half-lie sipping out easily.

"Any word on a rescue or anything?"

"No, net yet. It hasn't been that long though, so we shouldn't give up hope."

Dean snorted at this,"No one is coming Sam."he said, then clammed up, sot speaking for several hours.

That night after some of the survivors dug a shallow hole and placed the body of the flight attendant in it, they decided to make camp for the night.

Dean had been awake at least 7 hours, so when he dozed off Sam decided to let him take a short nap.

Looking at his peaceful expression, Sam reached out and clasped his hand tight once before lying down himself, saying in a whisper,"I love you bro, and I want let anything happen to you. I promise."

Then he settled down and went to sleep.

(the middle of the night)

No one heard any sounds from the people who were moving from within the trees until it was too late.

Hearing a snap close by his head, Dean shot up straight, looking around in the darkness, temporarily forgetting he was blind.

He heard several muffled screams, and the sounds of a scuffle taking place.

"Sam? What's going on?"he asked, reaching over to grab his arm.

"I don't know."Sam answered, not having much better luck than Dean was in the seeing department due to how back and starless the night was.

Almost as soon as it started it was over, and hearing screaming and loud yells of anger, Sam after helping Dean up went to join the survivors who were huddled around a large fire.

"What happened?"Sam asked.

"They, they took some of us."Angela replied as tears flowed down her face."They took some of us."

TBC

Hope you like! But if not, creative criticism is appreciated. And I've decide to eventually turn the to a Lost crossover if ya'll don't think its a stupid thing to do! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I know, you all have probably forgotten about this by now, and I have noone to blame but myself. I have had serious writers block, and its finally starting to clear up a little. This chapter isn't that thrilling, but I wanted to use it to introduce some other characters that will be in the story so you all won't be confused when a strange name pops up here and there.

So, hope you like, or that it's at least readable, and I promise to update more quickly from here on out!

R&R please!

Michelle

The Only Way to Travel

Ch4

"What happened Sam? What's going on?"Dean demanded, turning his head in the direction he assumed his brother was.

"They're saying that some of the people who were here earlier with us have been taken."Sam replied in a hushed tone.

"What? By who?"Dean asked, a look of confusion on his face."I thought you said the island was deserted."

"I said it _appeared_ to be deserted Dean, but being as how I don't really know anything more than you do about this place, I'm sure I could've been wrong." Sam replied.

"Do we know who it was that did the taking?" Dean asked with a frown.

"No, Seems whoever did it snuck up and no one noticed they had been here until it was too late."

"No one saw or heard anything?"Dean asked in disbelief."How in the hell could no one hear or see someone getting drug away against their will? That's bullshit."

"Did _you_ hear it Dean?"Sam asked pointedly, a bit piqued by his brothers attitude.

"Well, no...but."Dean replied, then cut his own sentence off and asked a question instead," How many people are gone?"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out. I'll be right back, so don't worry. You just stay right here and..."

"Just go! I think I can handle sitting here Sam. Just find out what you can then come back and tell me."Dean snapped, clearly annoyed with Sam thinking he was such an invalid that he couldn't even sit somewhere by himself for five minutes.

"Okay."his younger brother said with a smile. _That _was the good ole Dean he knew and loved, stubborn and mean as a snake.

He got up and walked towards the group of people that were huddled together talking, some in panicked voices, while others were trying to remain calm in an effort not to upset people any more than they already were.

"What are we going to do?"A large blond man who looked like a body builder asked, pacing back and forth."Aren't we even going to _try_ and find them?"

"And let them take and kill us or worse? We have no idea whatsoever as to what they're going to or have already done to the ones they took, so why place ourselves in the same position? That would in my opinion be the worst plan at this point. It wouldn't be worth the risk. Of course that's just my opinion."A skinny man with thick glasses, which one of the lens' were cracked on said, his last words dripping with sarcasm.

"Not worth the risk? They took my wife!"a dark haired middle-aged man argued, stepping menacingly towards the skinny guy."I suppose you'd think it was worth it if it was one of your family wouldn't you?"

"You'll have to forgive my lack of empathy buddy, seeing as how _my _wife died in the crash. Which leaves me the sole parent to our 4 year old daughter. So let me be honest and say, I could give a shit either way about you and yours at this point. Or anyone else here for that matter."the man replied with a sneer.

"I hate to agree with him. Though he _is_ being a total ass about it I might add."Angela, the nurse who'd passed out water earlier said, glaring at the man before she continued to speak up timidly."But it is dark, and would be very dangerous to go out in this jungle that we're so unfamiliar with. Whoever is out there has the advantage of knowing the area I would guess, so maybe they're hoping we'll do just what you've suggested,"she said nodding at the muscular blond,"And walk right into their trap."

"Yeah, we'd just be saving them the trouble of having to sneak up on us."Sam interjected, and all the others turned to look at him, noticing his presence for the first time."I think the thing to do would be to wait until morning and send a small group out to scout the area. At least then we'd be able to see what's going on around us."he offered in suggestion.

"And you are _who_ exactly?"the man with the broken glasses asked, looking at him with cold eyes.

"He's Sam. I met him earlier."Zach answered for him, walking over and putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too."Angela said, giving him a friendly smile, adding,"You have a brother right?"

"Yep, that's me."Sam replied, returning the smile.

"Well Sam, let me introduce you to everyone since they all know your name now."Zach said, then started naming and pointing at each of the others in turn."This is Brock, "he said pointing at the blond man."Ray,"pointing at the man with glass's,"Mike"pointing at the dark haired man,"Lauren,"pointing at a very attractive brunette, who couldn't be much older than him, and was wearing a tattered stewardess uniform,"and you know myself and Angela."he concluded.

"Nice to meet you all."Sam said, shaking each of their hands, except Ray, who just scoffed and laughed at him saying,"Charmed I'm sure."

"I happen to think that your suggestion is a very good one."Zach, who it seemed had taken the role of leadership in the group said to Sam, then directing the whole group once more continued to speak."We can wait till morning and send a few of the men out to try and find out a little more about where we are. Hell, for all we know there's a hotel or something a couple miles away, and we just happened to crash on the uninhabited side of the island."

"Oh yeah, and I suppose none of the guests at this hotel saw a plane crashing Mr. Genius. "Ray said with a snort."Ohh, or maybe they thought it was a fireworks display."

"Must there always be a prick in every group?"Lauren muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation at the man.

"Must there always be a little smart ass bitch?"the man retorted.

"Can we all just make the best of things and try to get along?"Zach said, putting a restraining hand on Brock's arm, who's own hands were clenched into fists at his sides, obviously preparing to pop Ray one.

"Tell that to Mr. Personality,"Brock growled through gritted teeth."who _says_ he doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything, yet is still standing here acting like an ass amongst those of us who do."

"Ray, I am truly sorry for your loss. We _all_ are, but we need to try and work together right now."Zach said, trying to defuse the situation before it got completely out of control.

"And do you think you're the only one who lost someone in this?"Brock asked, letting his hands unclench." Because you're not. My fiancée died in that plane too, so if you think that you can use that as an excuse to act like a whiny little bitch, then let me be the first to say that's straight up bullshit. I say if you're not going to contribute anything to helping, go find a patch of sand and plant your ass in it right now."

"Fine, I'm sorry. It's just...I'm very upset."the man said with a sigh, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

"We understand that. So I say lets just start over shall we? And have everyone working together instead of fighting amongst one another ."Angela said putting a hand gently on the mans shoulder.

"Okay, getting back to business. Tonight they took how many of us, 4?" Zach asked, but continued talking before anyone could answer."The people behind it are obviously cowards since they waited till we were all sleeping to come, so maybe it will be safe to send a scouting group out tomorrow."

"Yeah, but who's going to go?"Angela questioned.

"We'll gather up some volunteers in the morning when we can properly explain to everyone the situation."Zach replied.

"Well, I volunteer now."Brock said stepping forward."It's not much, but I'm a professional wrestler, so maybe if we are attacked, I can at least help in defending myself and whoever else goes."

"Okay, there's one already."Zach said."But I don't think we need to send too many people . Just in case they decide to pay another visit in the daytime hours."

"I'll go too."Sam spoke up again."I'm pretty good at tracking and stuff, and am a decent fighter."

"_Pleas_e."Ray say, slipping back into asshole mode."How old are you 18,19? What can you do?"

"Lets just say that my line of business has taught me to be prepared for anything. And I'm 22, not 18."

"I'll go too."Lauren chimed in."I took some self defense classes so don't worry. I assure you that I can handle myself."she added when receiving dubious looks from some of them.

"Well, there we have it, our very own elite band of scouts. That was easy enough." Zach commented jokingly, trying to break through the tension that hung thick in the air.

The most his joking got was a half-hearted titter from the small group. After a few minutes more of planning and Brock volunteering to stand watch the remainder of the night just in case the unknown enemy decided to come back for seconds, they split up, each heading back to where they'd settled for the night.

"Well, what did you find out?"Dean asked when he heard Sam sit back down beside him, now fully alert.

Oh shit, Dean's so not going to like what I have to say, Sam thought,now realizing that maybe he should have discussed it with his brother before volunteering to go with the scouting group.

"Well? Are you going to tell me anything or have you suddenly been struck mute?"Dean asked sarcastically.

"Uh, no I haven't asshole."Sam replied with a short burst of forced laughter."We really don't know who did the taking, just as I thought, but so far as can be told they took 4 people. A woman, 2 men, and a kid."

"A kid huh? And no one heard a kid getting drug off? This is ridiculous."Dean said with a disgusted snort, thinking how if he could see, that this might possibly have never happened."So, is anyone going to even go look for these people or is everybody just going to sit back with their thumbs up their ass?"he asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, there's a small group of us going in the morning at first light to do some scouting."Sam answered non-nonchalantly.

"Well, that's good. At least someone's going to do somethi...Hey wait!"Dean exclaimed suddenly, the meaning of Sam's words fully hitting him."You don't mean _you're_ going do you? Cause, that would be..that would be...unsafe for...you."he finished , trying to hide the alarm he felt just at the thought of Sam leaving him all alone, unable to see, amongst strangers.

"Unsafe for me?"Sam repeated, sounding offended by his older brothers words."You think I can't take care of myself without you there to hold my hand don't you?"

"No, that's not how I meant it Sam."he said with a sigh, running a hand through his short hair.

"Then how did you mean it Dean? You know I can take care of myself, so why shouldn't I go help them?"then as if hit by a sudden bolt of lightening, understanding flowed into him.

Dean was illuminated a little by the fire burning a ways down the beach, and that small amount of light, was enough for Sam to see clearly the expression on his brothers face..

Of course dumb ass, he's scared. Who wouldn't be if in his position.

"You're right." he amended with a sigh."I just thought that since I _do_ hunt down monsters and demons all the time that maybe I could be helpful in finding whoever took those people."

"No Sam, you're right."Dean agreed after a thoughtful pause."They will need you, so go."

"But you need me too, and that's more important." Sam argued.

"I'm pretty sure I can survive a day without you Sam. There's plenty of people around if I happen to need anything, which isn't likely."

"Okay, but we're not leaving till morning so lets try and get some rest."Sam suggested, very proud of the fact that Dean would put others over himself. Not that it _wasn't_ something he did all the time, because truth be told, he was without a doubt the most selfless person Sam knew.

Not likely, Dean thought with a frown as he laid back down.

Not that he was going to admit it, but the thought of his little brother out running around trying to find god knows what without him there to help did bother him.

A lot.

Stupid fucking case, he yelled inwardly. If I ever find out who it belonged to I'm going to...well, do nothing because it wasn't actually their fault it hit me, but still...

You also don't won't to stay behind either, he admitted to himself. So many things could go wrong and what if Sam doesn't come back?

And if that should happen, how will you find him if you can't see?

Pushing the many negative thoughts running through his still pounding head aside, he closed his eyes, but opened them again a few minutes later, with a loud snicker.

"Hey, what you laughing about?"Sam whispered from beside him, surprised, yet pleased, to hear Dean do so.

"Oh, well I was just thinking about how if there were any ugly women on board who survived, they might actually luck up and be able to score with a hot item such as myself since I can't see them and all."

"Ughh!"Sam exclaimed in a loud whisper, smiling."That statement was so wrong in so many ways, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that."

"Well, you asked."Dean replied with a unseen shrug, and silence fell between them once more, both of them lost in their own thoughts of what the next day would bring.

TBC

Okay, the excitement and such starts next, so I hope you'll stay with me, and I once again apologize for the too long a wait between my update, and I will do my best to have the next one up soon!


End file.
